The Curse of Lian Yu
by FosterStinson
Summary: In an alternate dimension where Snart kept his end of the bargain and helped the Flash transport his enemies to Lian Yu, they are doomed to the same curse that Oliver Queen fell victim to nine years ago...


Barry sighed. "Thank you, Snart." He said, watching the plane fly away with five of his enemies. Captain Cold looked at him and, rubbing it in his face, said "You're welcome, Flash. Just remember what I did for you today next time we meet." He got fastened onto his motorcycle with his sister behind him. Flash glared at him as he drove away. Cisco then walked up to him and said "Well, I guess now all we have to deal with is Wells." Barry sighed once more. "Yeah, is that all?" he said sarcastically.

Meanwhile, on the plane, Mark Mardon, Roy Bivolo, Shawna Baez, Kyle Nimbus, and Jake Simmons sat with their hands in cuffs and A.R.G.U.S. agents all around them. Mardon couldn't help but chuckle.

"What the hell are you laughing at, Mardon?" asked Nimbus venomously.

"I just think it's pathetic that the five of us, with all our power, weren't able to get away from a guy who _runs fast_."

"Hey, shut the hell up!" threatened one of the guards.

The rest of the plane ride to Lian Yu was silent. The five of them getting loaded into cells was a boring process. There hadn't been much time to install the power dampeners, so they only had two cells available. While Slade Wilson and Digger Harkness each got individual cells, the metahumans were forced to room together. Mardon and Bivolo were in the same cell, while Simmons, Baez, and Nimbus were all forced to share. However, the cells were right across from each other and were not soundproof in the slightest, so all seven prisoners could easily hear and communicate with one another. Although, none of them were too pleased with this feature since they all hate each other.

The first few days were hell, to say the least.

"How did I end up stuck here with all of you people?" mumbled Slade Wilson to himself as he pointlessly hit the bars to his cell as if he would eventually break them.

Meanwhile, Mark Mardon was attempting the same thing. However, he wasn't hitting the bars and he wasn't doing it pointlessly. He was railing away on the power dampeners, much to the annoyance of his cellmate. "You're not impressing anybody Mardon, so if you would kindly calm down I think we'd all appreciate it."

"Shut up! I've almost got it!" he shouted back as Shawna groaned loud enough for him to hear over his pounding. He then turned around to face her. "You got something to say, _Peak-a-boo_?"

"Oh no, I'm just in awe of how stupidly manly you are." She said completely monotone.

He glared at her before continuing to pound at the walls.

Another uneventful day.

Another uneventful week.

And then finally, Mardon broke the wall.

"I did it… I fuckin' did it!" he shouted as he aggressively ripped open the rest of the wall and knocked the power dampener out of place. He turned around victorious, only to be met with unsatisfied faces. "Don't believe me?"

He then made two tornadoes in his hands and he threw one of at his cell bars, breaking them down, then throwing another one at the others' cell. As the five of them walked out cautiously, Simmons asked "So… what now?"

"Maybe you could stop standing around with your dicks out and open my cell." Said Harkness.

"Why would we do that?" asked Nimbus.

"Because I can get you all of this island."

"Fair enough." Said Simmons, blasting the cell door, opening it to free Harkness. The six of them walked past Slade's cell and all of them stared at him.

"Don't expect me to beg. If you're going, then go."

Simmons smirked and blasted Slade's cell open too. Right as he walked out, they were met with at least a dozen A.R.G.U.S. guards aiming their guns at them.

"These odds don't seem very fair." Said Nimbus as he converted into his gas form and immediately started suffocating the guards. Grinning, Mardon blasted a lightning bolt into the gas, which killed the guards and shocked Nimbus back into his normal self, screaming.

"You wanna die, Mardon?"

"No one's killing anybody. We're getting off this godforsaken island together." Said Harkness.

"And why is that so important to you?" shouted Nimbus.

"Because, if I get all of you off this island you'd owe me. And imagine what I could do with all the power you people offer me." Replied an ambitious Harkness.

"That's actually a fair argument." Said Bivolo.

"Enough talk." Said Slade, pushing through them and beginning to climb up the ladder.

"Are you planning on him coming with?" asked Deathbolt.

"That's up to him." Said Harkness.

"So what exactly is your plan?" asked Bivolo.

Harkness didn't answer as he reached down to retrieve one of their SAT-phones and glancing at the agent's name tag. He then spoke into the SAT-phone and said in an American accent, sounding very strained "This is Agent McCall requesting immediate pick-up from Lian Yu, there may not be enough, ah-" he cut himself off and threw the phone into the wall, shattering it. He then turned to the metahumans, all staring at him with confused looks on their faces. "That's my plan."


End file.
